The objective of this study is to validate or disprove the diagnosis of prepubertal depressive illness: In order to meet this objective we are studying three groups of children along seven psychobiological parameters which are known to be altered in adult depressive disorders. The parameters are; 1) clinical description; 2) a double-blind placebo control study of imipramine in depressive children coupled with studies of drug bioavailability; 3) sleep physiology; 4) neuroendocrine rhythms; 5) urinary MHPG excretion; 6) family study; 7) natural history study (long term follow-up). Theses studies are being carried out in three groups of children: One, prepubertal children fitting RDC criteria for major depressive disorder. Two, children with nondepressed emotional disorder (nondepressed neurotics). Three, normal controls.